Competition For Love?
by Karalyne
Summary: The two bands, Spotted Girls and Wild Boys, take a turn when a world famous record buyer and maker selects the two bands to go on tour with him. Is it a competition for fame, or love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my kitties! I've been working on many stories over the few days, trying to get my head done with some of the few I started...I want you guys to know I'm still here for the Soul Eater fanfic and to read, write, review! I know all my kitties are probably wandering off on the Soul Eater fanfics trying to get some of the ones they want. I will make many Soul Eater fanfics with different themes. If there is a specific one you want, than pm me. Any who...Oh wait...there is this awesome mini manga thing that is just sooo cool. It's Powerpuff Girls Doujinishi and it has these following characters:**

**Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Dexter, Mandark, Cosmo, Wanda, Dora (XD I know but its still cool), Timmy, Tootie, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Suzie, Johnny, Zim, Ger, Grim, Billy, Mandy, Deedee, Courage, Brick, Butch, Professor Utonium, Jimmy, Max, Blue and any more. They're all a little older and I support Blossom x Dexter all the way! XD So yea, if any of you need something to pass your time, check it out! With Love t you all, enjoy the story kitties!**

* * *

The crowd was going crazy for the two bands to play. The Spotted Girls were getting ready and so was the Wild Ones. Maka was brushing her hair out and wore white shorts wih a red blouse. "The two bands are on in 5 minutes," one of the workers called out. Liz finished putting lipstick on and Patty was drawing a giraffe. Tsubaki was waiting for them calmly. "Ok girls...lets go knock 'em dead," Maka called to the others. Patty got up quick and ran to the backstage where the other band was also standing. This wasn't a regular competition. There was two stages, one for the girls the other for the boys. "Nice to meet you boys," Tsubaki smiled. A boy with blue hair scoffed which got Maka mad. "Hey she tried being nice don't act like an ass to her," Maka stood in front of the boy. "Uhmm...your on..." Marie looked at them worriedly. "Pfft..no worries a star like me doesn't waste his time," the boy turn away to face the curtain. The curtain opened and the boys made their way to the other stage across from the girl's stage. "Okay...here we have the Spotted Girls...lead singer and guitarist is Maka Albarn! Singer and Electric Guitarist Liz Thompson! Keyboard and Singer Tsubaki Nakatsukasa! Finally our drummer and singer Patricia Thompson!," the girls bowed as their was cheers from the crowd. Even whistles.

"On the other side...competing for the fame...The Wild Boys! First...the lead singer of the group and the guitarist... Soul Eater! The second person that has OCD and loves symmetry! Death The Kid! He's sly and shy. He plays drums... Chrona! And finally...he does the D.J machine and he is the god of gods! BlackStar!" The boys winked at some fan girls and jumped up and down. The girls were off to go first. "Okay...the first song you girls have to sing is..." she stopped to open a folded up paper. "Blank Space! Nice pick audience!" with that she left behind the first stage and watched from the cameras. Maka grabbed the microphone to sing the song first.

**Blank Space by Taylor Swift**

**(Maka A., Liz E., Tsubaki N., Patty E.,**

**The Spotted Girls)**

**[Verse 1]**  
**Nice to meet you**  
**Where you been?**  
**I could show you incredible things**  
**Magic, madness, heaven, sin**  
**Saw you there and I thought oh my god**  
**Look at that face, you look like my next mistake**  
**Love's a game, wanna play**  
**New money, suit and tie**  
**I can read you like a magazine**  
**Ain't it funny rumors fly**  
**And I know you heard about me**  
**So hey, let's be friends**  
**I'm dying to see how this one ends**  
**Grab your passport and my hand**  
**I could make the bad guys good for a weekend**

(Maka went to the intersection of the two stages and began playing her guitar. Kid and Soul went forward to be in front of her. Liz began singing now)

**[Pre-Chorus]**  
**So it's gonna be forever**  
**Or it's gonna go down in flames**  
**You can tell me when it's over**  
**If the high was worth the pain**  
**Got a long list of ex-lovers**  
**They'll tell you I'm insane**  
**Cause you know I love the players**  
**And you love the game**

**[Chorus]**  
**Cause we're young and we're reckless**  
**We'll take this way too far **  
**It'll leave you breathless**  
**Or with a nasty scar**  
**Got a long list of ex-lovers**  
**They'll tell you I'm insane**  
**But I got a blank space baby**  
**And I'll write your name**

(Liz continued while the other band was playing the background along with the girls.)

**[Verse 2]**  
**Cherry lips**  
**Crystal skies**  
**I could show you incredible things**  
**Stolen kisses, pretty lies**  
**You're the king baby I'm your queen**  
**Find out what you want**  
**Be that girl for a month**  
**But the worst is yet to come**  
**Oh no**

(Maka began singing while getting closer to Soul and poking him violently as she sung the next line)

**Screaming, crying, perfect storms**  
**I could make all the tables turn**  
**Rose garden filled with thorns**  
**Keep you second guessing like oh my god**  
**Who is she? I get drunk on jealousy**  
**But you'll come back each time you leave**  
**Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream**

(For the last sentence Maka grabbed his face and then sung it, before making a disgusted face and pushing him away. Liz jumped in front of Kid and began singing the next part.)

**[Pre-Chorus]**  
**So it's gonna be forever**  
**Or it's gonna go down in flames**  
**You can tell me when it's over**  
**If the high was worth the pain**  
**Got a long list of ex-lovers**  
**They'll tell you I'm insane**  
**Cause you know I love the players**  
**And you love the game**

(Liz circled Kid and began touching his shoulder while playing. Maka smiling at how red he and Soul was while they were playing, trying to keep up with the song beat.)

**[Chorus]**  
**Cause we're young and we're reckless**  
**We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless**  
**Or with a nasty scar**  
**Got a long list of ex-lovers**  
**They'll tell you I'm insane**  
**But I got a blank space baby**  
**And I'll write your name**

(Liz stood beside Maka and sung the first part. Maka and her made their noses scrunched up while the part came up.)

**[Bridge]**  
**Boys only want love if it's torture**  
**Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you**

(Maka crouched down while Liz now played the guitar. Maka sung.)  
**Boys only want love if it's torture**  
**Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you**

(Maka kept expanding the last note while Liz sung the pre-chorus.)

**[Pre-Chorus]**  
**So it's gonna be forever**  
**Or it's gonna go down in flames**  
**You can tell me when it's over**  
**If the high was worth the pain**  
**Got a long list of ex-lovers**  
**They'll tell you I'm insane**  
**Cause you know I love the players**  
**And you love the game**

**[Chorus]**  
**Cause we're young and we're reckless**  
**We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless**  
**Or with a nasty scar**  
**Got a long list of ex-lovers**  
**They'll tell you I'm insane**  
**But I got a blank space baby**  
**And I'll write your name**

The girls finished it off. Maka smiled deviously and Liz smirked. Kid stared at Liz abruptly and Liz blew a fake kiss to him before walking with Maka back to their band. "Don't forget our awesome band member Patty and Tsubaki!" Maka gestured at the two other girls, who were hugging each other to the side. They bowed and laughed. The crowd cheered and went crazy. "Okay...now for the boys.." Marie came out and had another folded up paper. She unfolded it and read it. "Now You're Gone...woohoo! I love this song!" she disappeared behind the stage again and watched carefully. Soul grinned, showing off his shark-like-teeth and the fan girls gaped. BlackStar began making a making special beats with the machine. Soul grabbed the mic first.

**Now You're Gone by Basshunter**

**(Soul E., Death The Kid, BlackStar, Chrona**

**The Wild Boys)**

**Now you're gone**  
**I realize my love for you was strong**  
**And I miss you here now you're gone**  
**I keep waiting here by the phone**  
**With your pictures hanging on the wall**

**Now you're gone**  
**I realize my love for you was strong**  
**And I miss you here now you're gone**  
**I keep waiting here by the phone**  
**With you're pictures hanging on the wall**  
(Kid gestured for Liz to make her way to the middle again. BlackStar and Tsubaki playing the up-rising of the song.)  
**{Are you ready}**  
(Kid raised the mic as he looked down at played the guitar now.)  
**Now you're gone**  
**I realize my love for you was strong**  
**And I miss you here now you're gone**  
**Is this the way it was meant to be**  
**Only dreaming that you're missing me**  
**I'm waiting here at home**  
**I'll go crazy now you're gone**

(As Kid sung, he pulled Liz close to him and sung before letting her go, as if to say that she was gone from his life. Liz blushed but rolled her eyes at him.)  
**Ready for takeoff**

**Now you're gone**  
**I realize my love for you was strong**  
**And I miss you here now you're gone**  
**I keep waiting here by the phone**  
**With your pictures hanging on the wall**

**There's an empty place in my heart**  
**Without my Anna it could break apart**  
**It wont heal it never fades away**  
**I'll go crazy now you're gone**

**Now you're gone**  
**I realize my love for you was strong**  
**And I miss you here now you're gone**  
**I keep waiting here by the phone**  
**With your pictures hanging on the wall**

**Is this the way it's meant to be**  
**Only dreaming that you're missing me**  
**I'm waiting here at home**  
**I'll go crazy now you're gone**

The boys finish the song off by jumping up and meeting the floor at the beat. Soul smirks at Maka and Kid takes Liz's hand to kiss it. "Whheeww... another song for the girllss..." The eye-patched woman looked at the two bands. "The girls have to sing... NEON LIGHTS BY DEMI LOVVATTTOOO... but first they have to freshen up," she smiled as she took the girls to their rooms. "Okay you know what to wear girls..." Maka smiled. "I've been dying to wear the outfittss," Liz bounced around. The girls split up to go to their own rooms and change for the next song.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

HEYYYY! Anyways... I hope all of you like it so far... I'm gonna try and work on this fanfic and my other one more. And if there is any song you guys want mw to put the bands to play, tell me by p.m or review... WITH LOVE TO YOU ALL MY KITTIESSS ~Tiny^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi My Kitties! Okay... If you wanna know more about me...fine... my name is Thaina Soto...I am Puerto Rican... I have a sister and a brother... I am the oldest of them. I am the most responsible of them... I look up to my mom alot because my real dad left my mom when she was pregnant with me. I am wild, crazy, and fun...but if you get on my bad side...run... (THAT RHYMES ._.) Uhmmmm... I am 13...my birthday is June 15 and I am a Gemini! My motto/quote: Love isn't Life, Life is Love! So yep my lil kitties...thats a lil bout me... Enjoy the rest of the story!**

* * *

**Listen To Me:**

Maka was the last one to get ready. Liz had on black jeans, a shirt with an attached vest to it that hanged to her sides freely. She had on lipstick, nail polish, and strands of her hair was different, because it was all going to glow up in the dark. Patty had on a half shirt, that had spots of lights splattered on it. Her shorts had sparkles to glisten in the light too. Tsubaki wore a one-piece, it was pink and leopard printed. It also glows up. Her hairs was in innocent braids. Maka came out and the girls gasped. Maka blushed intently. Maka wore a black button up shirt, that is see through and wore leggings. Her hair was down, buth her blue headband held it in place. She wore makeup that also glows up. Finally, the shorts showed her legs...well her entire outfit showed her curves.

¨Oh my death...Maka...you look beautiful...¨ Liz put her hands on her mouth. Maka smiled. ¨All of you are stunning as well...¨ Maka hugged the girls. They all hugged for a minute before walking to the backstage. The boys were waiting, they changed too. Soul wore jeans, a black shirt, and his hair was held up with a headband. Kid wore black jeans and a white shirt which read 'SYMMETRY'. He probably got it done... Maka thought. She looked at BlackStar who wore an orange shirt and it had the number 23 on it. He had baggy shorts on and black shoes. Finally, Chrona wore tight jeans and a blue shirt. Soul stopped talking to BlackStar and looked at Maka. He gawked. ¨Nice to see that all of you are ready,¨ Marie smiled. Soul couldn't get his eyes off of Maka. Liz smirked at his gaze.

¨Let's go now,¨ Marie signaled one of the staff members. The curtain opened up again. The crowd went crazy. That's when they saw Maka and lots of people gasped and whistled. Maka waved and posed. Soul bit his lip and looked at Maka as if she was a piece of meat. Maka caught his gaze and blew a kiss to him. ¨Now for the girls to sing!¨ Marie yelled. The girls stayed at their side with the boys walking their own. The girls went to their instruments and Marie disappeared. ¨A One A Two A One Two Three SPOTS!¨ Patty yelled, but didn't play since there was no beat at that moment. Tsubaki and Liz played, as did the boys. All the lights switched off and the only light came from the girls outfits.

**Neon Lights by Demi Lovato**

**(Maka A., Liz T., Tsubaki T., Patty T.**

**The Spotted Girls)**

**Baby, when they look up at the sky**  
**We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by**  
**You'll be comin' home with me tonight**  
**We'll be burnin' up like neon lights**  
(Maka danced to the song)  
**Be still, my heart 'cause it's freakin' out, it's freakin' out, right now**  
**Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now**  
**You're all I see in all these places**  
**You're all I see in all these faces**  
**So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time**  
(Tsubaki began singing and Patty began doing a beat with her drum)  
**Baby, when they look up at the sky**  
**We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by**  
**You'll be comin' home with me tonight**  
**And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights**

**Baby, when they look up at the sky**  
**We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by**  
**You'll be comin' home with me tonight**  
**And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights**  
(Liz now sung and Maka played while swaying her hips at the beat)  
**Neon lights**  
**Neon lights**  
**Neon lights**  
**Like neon lights, oh**  
**Like neon lights, oh**  
(Patty now sung. She sung and played at the same time)  
**Be still, my heart 'cause it's freakin' out, it's freakin' out, right now**  
**Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now**  
**You're all I see in all these places**  
**You're all I see in all these faces**  
**So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time**

**Baby, when they look up at the sky**  
**We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by**  
**You'll be comin' home with me tonight**  
**And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights**

**Baby, when they look up at the sky**  
**We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by**  
**You'll be comin' home with me tonight**  
**And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights**

**Neon lights**  
**Neon lights**  
**Neon lights**  
**Like neon lights, oh**  
**Like neon lights, oh**  
(Maka went to the middle and sat while singing.)  
**Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful**  
**You're all I see in all these places**  
**You're all I see in all these faces**  
**So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time**  
(Maka got up and held out her hand fiercely as she sung the next part.)  
**Like neon lights, oh**  
**Like neon lights, oh**

**Be still, my heart 'cause it's freakin' out**

Maka breathed heavily and eyed the boys. They all gawked out how the girls managed to pull the entire thing off. Maka bit her lip. "Don' t just give us the credit...the Wild Boys are also very amazing!" she smiled. Kid furrowed his brows but just grinned back and nodding slowly. Maka made her way back to her stage. "Woah...our girls...are lighting up the place..." Marie's sweat dropped off her head. "Ok...the boys have to sing...HEART ATTACK BY ENRIQUEE!" Marie jumped. Maka stared at her shocked. 'Not this song...' she thought.

_**Flashback:**_

_**"Hey babe..." Hero, a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair called over Maka. "Heyy," she replied. He grabbed her by the waist. "I gotta song to represent our relationship..." he took out his phone. The song started. Maka listened to the lyrics carefully and smiled when it finished. "Ohhh Its sooo cute! I love itt!" she hugged Hero. Hero smiled. "Not as much as you love me right?" he played. Maka shook her head in his chest. "No...I love you more..." she smiled up at him. Hero grinned goofy back. They were the perfect couple...until one day Maka saw Hero eating up a girl name Penny. She did have a better body than Maka... but he cheated. Maka broke off with him and never trusted any guys like that before.**_

_**End of Flashback...**_

"Maka..." Liz waved her hand in her friend's face. Maka snapped out of her daze and she smiled trying to hold in the emotion. "Remember the plan..." Liz said. The girls nodded. Before the boys began the girls began taking their clothes off. "WHAT'RE YOU GIRLS DOING!" Kid yelled. Liz rolled her eyes. "We have regular clothes under... calm your tits down..." she revealed her original clothing. All the girls wore their original clothing under, but Maka. She had a mini-skirt on and a white blouse. Liz ran her fingers through her hair and took off the glow up essence. "Okay...now start..." Liz made a gesture with her hand. Liz then looked over at Maka knowing she hated the song.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Liz was bored outta her mind. She was sitting on her couch thinking about her future. Patty was upstairs playing video games. That's when Liz heard a knock at her door. Liz opened it to see Maka, drowsed in the rain. Her eyes were red and puffy... 'She was crying...' Liz thought. "Maka...wha-" she was cut off as Maka hugged Liz and began sobbing. "Hero! He-he-he cheated!" Maka clutched on Liz's shirt. Liz rubbed her back softly. Maka was like a sister to Liz and Patty. So was Tsubaki. "It's ok...I'm here now...he won't hurt you anymore.." Liz cooed. Maka was broken for a while after that night. She never heard that song again...**_

_**End Of Flashback...**_

The Wild Boys began singing. The girls following their tracks. Maka's eyes was covered by her bangs. Kid begun.

**Heart Attack by Enrique Iglesias**

**(Soul E., Kid, BlackStar, Chrona**

**The Wild Boys)**

**Loving you was easy**  
**Thought you'd never leave me yeah, yeah**  
**Wrapped around my finger**  
**See ya when I see ya, yeah, yeah**

**Now I'm hearing around**  
**That you been running around**  
**I didn't think I'd miss you**  
**Now I'm feeling like a fool**  
**Ooh, ooh**  
(Soul went up to the mic and eyed every girl in the room.)  
**It hit me like a heart attack**  
**When you finally left me, girl**  
**I thought I'd never want you back**  
**But I don't wanna live in a world without you**  
**I don't wanna live in a world without you**  
**I don't wanna live in a world without you**  
(The girls screamed as he sung to some of them. He then eyed Maka, but was shot back at her eyes shooting daggers.)  
**Never really noticed**  
**All the little things you did, you did**  
**Never bought you roses**  
**Always was around my friends, my friends**  
(Chrona sung smoothly.)  
**And now I'm hearing around**  
**That you been running around**  
**I didn't think I'd miss you**  
**Now I'm feeling like a fool**  
**Ooh, ooh**

**It hit me like a heart attack**  
**When you finally left me, girl**  
**I thought I'd never want you back**  
**But I don't wanna live in a world without you**  
**I don't wanna live in a world without you**  
**I don't wanna live in a world without you**

**Never should've let you slip away**  
**Living in a world that's turned to grey**  
**Little did I know it hurt so bad**  
**Oh, oh**  
(BlackStar sung while doing the special effects to the next part.)  
**'Cause it hit me like a heart attack**  
**When you finally left me, girl**  
**I thought I'd never want you back**  
**But I don't wanna live in a world without you**  
**I don't wanna live in a world without you**  
**I don't wanna live in a world without you, no oh**  
**I don't wanna live in a world without you, no oh**  
**I don't wanna live in a world without you**

**And now I'm hearing around**  
**That you been running around**  
**I didn't think I'd miss you**  
**Now I'm feeling like a fool**  
**Ooh, ooh  
**

BlackStar finished it off. Maka was on the verge of tears. Liz walked over to Maka and tried to comfort her. "You okay..." Liz asked. Maka closed her eyes and sent the tears back. She smiled at the girl. "Just fine... but can we not play the last song..." Maka quivered. Liz nodded and walked over to to Marie. Marie eyed Maka before nodding and agreeing to the situation. "Okay...that was the last song! Sorry but we had to be cut off! Bands Out!" Marie shouted and the curtains closed. The boys walked over to the other band in confusion. "What happened?" Kid asked angrily. Liz eyed him scarcely. "You boys wouldn't understand," she held Maka and walked to their rooms. Kid followed but was shut out by the door.

"Meh...girls..." Kid shrugged. "Something is up with Maka..." Soul spoke out. Kid eyed him. "And...we care because..." he said sarcastically. Soul 's nerve popped on the side of his head. That's when the door opened. "Uhmmm...what you guys want..." Tsubaki asked. "Oh...well...how about to go to the club..." Soul grinned. Tsubaki squinted and shrugged. "Depends..." she finally said. Soul's grin turned wider. "All of you can come...for the celebration..." he added. Tsubaki smiled. "Kk I'll tell the others..." she closed the door. Kid stared at Soul intently. "What the fuck was that," he whispered furiously. Soul shrugged. The boys were abput to turn around when a person stopped them. "Huh...This is weird..." the guy spoke. The band looked up at him.

...

...

...

It was the world's richest record label owner and maker! "Hello..." Stein smirked.

* * *

**Heyy! Sad stuff...yea I am sorry...anyways I hope you likedd! Out With The Wolf Princess! Love you my kitties!~Tiny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey kitties! I have been having a huge headache because of school and the E. are coming soon so yeah...I hope you guys been liking the story so far... I have sooo much ideas still...but I am punished from my laptop/tablet because I deserve it...I am punished for a month... XD I am doing all of this on the chromebooks in school... so on with this story!**

* * *

The boys couldn't find their words. That's when Maka opened the door fiercely. She stopped and saw Stein but scoffed. ¨What is it...¨ she crossed her arms, avoiding the boy's gazes. ¨Well... I want both of you bands to go on tour with me and Marie!¨ Stein tried acting enthusiastic. Maka nodded taking in the info. The boys were cheering like idiots. ¨Depends... what exactly are we gonna do on this tour...¨ Maka stared at him intently. The other girls behind her nodded. ¨Well...you two bands are going to act like you were and nothing will change, just that you'll go around the world...¨ Stein twirled to show that it was really around the world. ¨Fine...but...someone promised us to go to the club...¨ Maka looked at Soul who was staring at her too. He averted his eyes and looked at the ground.

¨I can get you guys in for free...which club,¨ Stein pulled out his phone. Soul thought about it before blurting out ¨Death Club!¨ Liz and Patty hopped out. ¨We love that club!¨ Patty smiled. "I used to work there..." Chrona finally spoke up. Everyone eyed him. "What...I don't know how to deal with you guys staring at me..." he backed up. "So are we gonna go ," Maka looked up again. Stein nodded. "Okay...we are gonna get changed then... c'mon girls..." Maka and the girls went back into the room. "Those girls are feisty..." Stein closed his eyes and huffed. "I need a cigarette...I'll tell Marie about the club idea and we'll be waiting for you out on the lot.." he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Let's get this thing started.." BlackStar began walking to the boys dressing rooms. Kid and Chrona began following him. Soul stared at the girl's door before smirking and walking after his friends. Liz was browsing through the racks for outfits. 'I hope she doesn't give me something outrageous...' Maka thought. "HAH got some outfits!" Liz held up four outfits. She threw an outfit to each of the girls and smiled. "Oooo I like mines sis!" Patty exclaimed. Patty had a black crop top and some black leggings, with a lace for one of her legs. Tsubaki had a black shirt with ruffles on the top, which was strapless, and zebra striped leggings. Maka had a black shimmer dress that was above her mid-thigh, white leggings, and a red headband.

"Nice pick or what!" Liz squealed at her own outfit. She had a black one suit, that had a black vail that was see through, trailed her suit. Maka smiled at her. "Maka! You need a makeover!" Liz had make-up items in her hands. Maka backed up, but Tsubaki held her shoulders. She mouthed a sorry before Liz began doing her hair and makeup. After about ten minutes, Maka's her was down and curled. She had light red lipstick, eyeliner, blush and mascara. "Oh my death..." Tsubaki gawked. Maka quivered at her reaction. "You look...stunning..." Tsubaki hugged her. Maka shifted and accepted the hug. After Liz went around doing their make-up, there was a knock on the door. Patty got up and answered it. The boys stood there well-dressed.

Soul had on blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and black jays. Chrona had on a black hat, blue shirt with white, black jeans and white Nikes. BlackStar had on a black shirt which had black stars on it, white capris, and black with white jays. Finally Kid has on a dark red shirt and black capris, with black filas. Patty came out the door and closed it. "HI!" she waved. Kid stepped forward. "Uhmmm are you girls ready?" he asked anxiously. Patty put her finger on her chin and thought. "I dunno...depends if you boys are ready for us..." she smiled deviously. Kid blushed at the remark. "No one can be as great as me and us boys," BlackStar winked. Patty rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Girls...are you ready..." Patty whispered in the creak.

"Yess!" Liz grabbed Tsubaki and Maka's arms and began walking to the door. Patty opened it and Maka was turning red as a tomato. _**'OhmydeathwhatwilltheythinkIamgoingtodiiieeee' **_Maka thought. Tsubaki hooked her arm on Patty's and the girls began walking down the hall with the boys behind. Maka had her eyes close the entire time. The boys were whispering about how the girls look. "Jesus...they look like they're gonna go and strip for us..." BlackStar tried his best to whisper. Maka heard it and threw a dictionary at his face. She hmphed and caught up with the other girls. "Let's rock this club off the roof!" Liz walked outside following by Patty, Tsubaki then Maka. Stein was waiting for them, in a limo with Marie in a fancy get up. When the girls sat in the limo, Marie gasped at their appearances. "You girls...look soo beautifuull!" she cooed.

Liz and Tsubaki started a chat with Marie, while the boys, Maka and Patty stood their in silence. "Uhmm...sooo you look pretty good..." Soul, who was sitting next to Maka, whispered. Maka blushed and pouted. "Shut up..." she fidgeted. Soul thought it was cute and grinned at her. Patty was now pulling on Chrona's arm and trying to convince him that giraffes are awesome. Stein drove the car while thinking. After about 10 minutes, Soul was on the floor with a 3 inch encyclopedia in his skull, BlackStar and Tsubaki were chatting, Marie was talking to Liz, Patty and Kid while Chrona watched everything in fear. The club was packed, a huge line was at the entrance. Maka came out first and many guys snapped their necks to check her out. She winked at a few and went in, with the others behind.

When everyone came in, the air was full of alcohol and sweat. Liz went to the v.i.p section and Patty roamed around crazily. Kid went to the bar with BlackStar, Tsubaki wanted to dance, so she went to the dance floor. Maka and Soul just stared around for a while. Soul began eyeing alot of girls that have their dresses too short. He walked over to one and began flirting with her. Maka scrunched her nose up and walked to the bar. She sat at the end of it and watched Soul angrily. "That man whore..." she said loudly. He walked over to a group of girls and tried to act cool. A bartender went to Maka. "Want a drink...it'll be on the house just for you..." the guy winked at her. Maka thought about what kind of drink to get. "Let me get...a Shirley Temple with extra Bacradi please..." she sounded flirty. The bartender smiled at her and began doing it.

Maka watched until after he gave it to her. She drunk it and brung the cup down hard. She looked back and saw Soul having a girl on his lap. **'Fine...he wants dirty I'll give him dirty...' **she got up and walked to the stage. Maka looked back at the D.J and whispered the most (to her) flirtatious and sexual song.

.

.

.

.

7/11 by Beyonce...

* * *

**Heyyy! Hope you peeps like and sorry for the wait! Anyways... next chapter is gonna be a little...too much for T amd it is gonna change to M...so yess WolfPrincess out! Love you kitties~Tiny**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- *grabs a teddy bear and rips head off of it* Hi!**

**BlackStar- What did the poor teddy bear do to you...**

**Me- EVERYTHING! *throws head and body to him***

**BlackStar- Ow...*grabs a stick and pokes me***

**Me- ._. Bruh On with this story...**

* * *

The Dance To The Beat:

The DJ nodded in response and stopped the track he was playing. He grabbed the mic. "Hey all you crazy peeps! We have two great bands here today... The Spotted Girls and The Wild Boys! Anyways...one of the girls wanna give us a show! Lets get this club turned up!" the guy searched for the song and put it on. Liz stared at Maka in confusion but then Maka looked over at Soul and he was watching too. The song began slowly. Liz and Patty went onto the stage to sing for Maka to dance. The two sisters grabbed a mic and began singing.

**Beyonce 7/11 **

**(Liz T. Patty T.**

**Spotted Girls)**

**Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air**  
**Legs movin' side to side, smack it in the air**  
**Legs movin' side to side, smack you in the air**  
**Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air**  
**Smack it, smack it in the air**  
**Legs movin' side to side, smack it, smack it in the air**  
**Smack it, smack it in the air**

(Maka clapped her hands and swayed her hips. Soul gawked at what song she was dancing to and _how _she was gonna dance throughout the song. Liz and Patty sung te song happily and smoothly.)

**Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air**  
**Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air**  
**Clap, clap, clap like you don't care**  
**Smack that, clap, clap, clap like you don't care**  
**(I know you care)**

(Maka fingered Soul to come up and he began walking to the stage and just watched briefly.)

**Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap it**  
**Foot up, my foot up**  
**Hold up now my foot up**  
**I'm spinnin' my foot up**  
**Foot up yeah my foot up**  
**I'm spinnin' my foot up**  
**Put my foot down yeah my hands up**  
**My hands up, my hands up**  
**(Flexin')**  
**Flexin' while my hands up**  
**My hands up, my hands up**  
**I stand up with my hands up**  
**Then I put up, my hands up**  
**I put up, my hands up**  
**I put up, my hands up**  
**Then I'm spinnin' all my hands up**

(Maka pulled on Soul's arm and tugged him onto the stage. He blushed crazily as she started to dance on him. Liz and Patty danced with each other and sung sexily. Man of the drunk guys were cheering on at them.)  
**(Spinnin')**  
**Spinnin' while my hands up**  
**(Spinnin')**  
**Spinnin' while my hands up**  
**(Spinnin')**  
**Spinnin' while my hands up**  
**Then I'm tippin' all my hands up**  
**Spinnin', I'm spinnin', I'm spinnin' while my hands up**  
**I'm spinnin', I'm spinnin', I'm spinnin' while my hands up**  
**(Drank)**  
**Hold that cup like alcohol, hold that cup like alcohol**  
**Hold that cup like alcohol**  
**Don't you drop that alcohol**  
**Never drop that alcohol, never drop that alcohol**  
**I know you thinkin' bout alcohol**  
**I know I'm thinkin' bout that alcohol**

(Maka's head spun and she began grinding in the air sexily and Soul's mind turned completely off as he watched her. The girl that Soul was with was trying to get his attention again, but failed.)

**Man, this here like rollin' dice, man, this here like rollin' dice**  
**Seven eleven, seven eleven, seven twice, man, seven twice**  
**Man, it feel like rollin' dice, man, this feel like rollin' dice**  
**Man, it feel like rollin' dice**  
**Seven twice, seven twice**  
**Girl I'm tryna kick it with you**  
**Girl I'm tryna kick it with you**  
**Man, I'm tryna kick it with you**  
**My feet up, I kick it with you**  
**Man, I swear I kick it with you**  
**Girl I wanna kick it with you**  
**Man, I know I kick it with you**  
**Yeah I spin' around and I kick it with you**

(Maka danced against Soul's body again and she grabbed his hands to hold her waist as she danced.)

**Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air**  
**Legs movin' side to side, smack it in the air**  
**Legs movin' side to side, smack you in the air**  
**Shoulders movin' side to side, smack it in the air**  
**Smack it in the air**  
**Smack it, smack it in the air**  
**Smack it in the air**  
**Smack it, smack it in the air**

**Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air**  
**Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air**  
**Clap, clap, clap like you don't care**  
**Smack that, clap, clap, clap like you don't care**  
**(I know you care)**

(Patty sung the next part calmly as Liz spun dramatically.)

**Wave your hands side to side**  
**Wave your hands side to side**  
**Wave your hands to side to**  
**Wave your hands side to side**  
**Ooh wee be-be freaky deaky**  
**Think me see she pink bikini**  
**Rock that groovy dye dashiki**  
**Nefertiti, edges kinky**  
**Sweatin' out my blow out**  
**Sweatin' out my press**  
**This trick about to go off**  
**Mad cause I'm so fresh**  
**Fresher than you**  
**I'm fresher than you**  
**Fresher than you, ho**

Maka's face was inches away from Soul's and she breathed heavily. Soul blushed at her breath tickling his nose. Liz and Patty squealed, waiting for them to kiss. The girl that Soul was with pouted. ¨Soulyyyy! C'monnn! That girl doesn't have anything!¨ the girl pulled on his shirt. Maka watched as he tried to get away from her grasp. The girl had overly sized boobs and playful cat ears on. She finally smothered him in her breasts and Maka sighed. "Asshole..." Maka said loud enough and went back to the bar. Liz and Patty eyed each other before face palming. BlackStar also face-palmed because of his 'bros' action.

Soul huffed madly and let the girl drag him back to the couch. "My name is Blair!" she jumped onto Soul. He looked up at her as she cupped his cheek. Her hands were cold and rough. "Uhmm I'm Soul..." he tried to keep his gaze up. Blair sat next to him and laid her head back. "Soul-kun will love Blair-chan righhttt," she pushed her breasts against him. Soul sighed. "This is so uncool..." he muttered. But he saw Maka at the bar chatting with a bartender. Looked like he was into her. Soul might have done the most stupidest thing ever. He agreed with the girl.

Kid was looking for everyone after the entire dancing and he needed to make sure everything was fine. He bumped into someone, causing her to fall. He found out that it was Liz. Patty lost her self with Chrona. "Owiee..." Liz sniffled. Kid got up quickly and apologized. "I'm sooo sorry..." he rubbed the back of his neck. Liz waved her hand away dramatically. "Its okay...its not like I get bumped into someone EVERYDAY," she smiled. The crowd was growing more thick and Liz's patience was growing thin. She began walking back to the v.i.p part of the club.

The bartender tried his best to impress Maka, but she didn't seem so interested. She faked it, so far, to make him feel some sort of appreciative. The bartender began doing tricks with the many alcohol bottles and shot glasses. He stopped after about 5 and laid on his hands, staring at Maka. Maka bit her lip and tried to stay in her seat as she was going backwards. "You have beautiful eyes..." the guy said. Maka's hand twitched for something to grab. She looked around but found nothing, eventually the guy was going to kiss her. _'Gross...'_ Maka thought. He closed his eyes and Maka put her hands in front of her to show that she wanted im to back off.

Thankfully, Kid came and saw what was happening, so he grabbed Maka and took her to the dance floor. It was a high speed song and people were going crazy. Maka sighed in relief that she was rescued from the bartender. "Thanks..." Maka smiled at the boy. Kid took her hand and pulled her closer, trying to help her avoid a huge person that fell face-first. Maka looked at the guy and laughed, before Kid joined in. Though they didn't know that a specific albino was watching in anger...

* * *

**Me- *has a belt in hands* I AM GOING TO SPANK THAT ASS!**

**BlackStar- HAH I wish you would!**

**Me- *whips belt on his leg* Hurts Huh! *hits him again***

**BlackStar- Oww! Stop It! Owww! **

**Maka- Uhmmm that is it for today...see you next time? *mutters* hopefully...**

**Me- *chases BlackStar with belt***


	5. Chapter 5

**Me- *hides face in hands* Hi...**

**Maka- What's wrong T?**

**Me- Everything... mainly men...or should I say a specific boy...**

**Maka- Oh shinigami I'm sorry...**

**BlackStar- I'm Not! Your So Mean To Us!**

**Me- *sniffles* Thanks for that...**

**Soul- *slaps BlackStar upside the head* Idiot!**

**BlackStar- Ow... *sees a tear fall of my face* Shit...Sorry Tiny...**

**Me- I don't care...On with this story...**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Liz left the boys with the other girls after the club. Kid took the guys and Soul's new 'girlfriend' home with them. Death knows what they did. ¨Yo...¨ BlackStar and Kid were the last two in the car. The two lived next to each other. ¨What...¨ Kid continued to look at the lifeless road. The night was very calm that it seemed a little scary. Stein told the group -though none of them was really paying attention due to their drunkenness- that they all will go on tour around the world. "Well...the girls were hot tonight huh," he smiled. Kid rolled his eyes, but smiled stupidly back. "I guess you can say that..." he parked his car in his parking lot.

"Riighhttt...the way you were Liz and Maka...hmph...and I thought Soul was the player of the group..." the blue haired boy wiggled his eyebrows. Kid made no comment but just stared out his windshield. Kid decided to just give the blue haired "God" a long death glare. "What makes you think that I'm gonna be a player like Soul is..." he said in a cold tone which made BlackStar know that he was serious. BlackStar shrugged and came out the car. "But if you do become like Soul well...hook me up..." he winked as Kid just looked at him really angrily and confused. The assassin began walking off to his own house, leaving Kid to go into his own mansion. 'Now I have a very unsymmetrical problem,' he sighed mentally.

**With the girls...**

The girls decided to have a slumber party to celebrate even more about going on tour. Stein notified them -since they weren't as drunk as the boys were- that they would be starting in about four days. Liz and Patty decided to have the slumber party at their own huge house (not as big as Kid's) to play girly games. "Maka..." Liz looked at the ashy-blonde haired girl that was stomach down on the couch. "Wwhhhatttt," she muffled in the cushion. Liz laughed at her and sat on her back making her shriek. "I saw how you acted today..." she grinned when Maka threw the pillow out of the way so she could talk. "So... Soul was being a total womanizer and I was just...uhhmmm...testing him..yea.." the girl chose as a cover up.

Liz tugged on a strand of the girl's hair. Tsubaki and Patty came in hearing all of Maka's shrieks. "Liz...what ya doing to Maka.." Tsubaki looked at the two confusedly. "Getting answers...and Maka quit lying through you teeth..." Liz pinched the girl's side. Maka cried out and sighed in defeat. "Fine! I wanted to make Soul sorta realize that I was there too...but I don't care what he does anyways..." Maka huffed. Liz hopped off and Maka sat up quickly, making her own self dizzy. "Jeez...Maka-Baka..." Tsubaki taunted. Maka rolled her eyes and Patty was staying there awfully quietly. "Patty...what's in your mind..." Liz asked, catching the younger girl's daydream. "Oh nothing just how everything is going soooo fast," Patty sat on the white-tilled floor, facing their 50 inch t.v.

Liz and Tsubaki eyed each other, having the same thought: _'Since when does she think about her own life...'_ Liz sat besides Patty and nudged her playfully. "Wanna talk about it..." Liz asked, not being used to this new Patty. Patty shook her head and made a stuffed giraffe appear. "I wanna play with giraffessss!" she smacked Liz with it and ran into the kitchen. Liz began chasing her angrily for messing with her face. Tsubaki sat besides Maka. "I think you and Soul would make a really good couple...but if he hurts you...I will hurt him with a pair of scissors..." Tsubaki said creepily. Maka backed away from her and nodded, trying to hide her fear of this side of Tsubaki. And the fact that she caught the 'scissors' part of the threat.

"Thanks..." Maka said in a more questionable manner. Tsubaki turned back to her cheery self and smiled happily.

**Following Day ._.**

Everyone gathered up at the band's practice building. They didn't say a word, mostly due to the fact that Soul brought his new girlfriend. Maka was sitting on the practice stage with Liz as Patty was chasing Chrona on the stage. Kid was on one of the chairs, facing the stage, bored some. BlackStar and Tsubaki was sitting on a couch, stiffened and apart from any contact. Finally, Soul and Blair were in the hallway doing whatever they do. "We should practice...besides Stein texted me saying he gonna be a little late," Kid put away his phone and referred to Liz and Maka. Maka nodded happily at how soft Kid's voice was. "Us girls first though..." Liz said on purpose for Maka.

In which, Maka had a song in mind and smiled to her self. Patty and Tsubaki went to getting their own instruments and setting up on the stage. Kid, BlackStar and Kid sat at the chairs wanting to watch their own little "private performance." Liz and Maka spoke softly to each other about the song they were gonna sing. Liz nodded and went to the I-pod that was plugged up to the stereos. Patty was at her drums and Tsubaki at her keyboard, knowing what the song is Tsubaki began playing with her instrument trying to get it at the right beat. The background began starting as Liz made her way to her guitar. Kid and BlackStar sat forward, eager to hear the song better.

**(****Nobody Love by Tori Kelly**

**The Spotted Girls Rehearsal**

**Liz T., Tsubaki N., Patty T., Maka A.)**

(Patty started off with the simple beat as Tsubaki picked up with the special effects.)

**(Why, why)**

**Everybody's looking for that something**  
**No one ever wants to pay the price**  
**Everybody's scared of going nowhere**  
**But we ain't going anywhere tonight**

**I should be more cynical and tell myself it's not okay**  
**(To feel this good when I'm with you)**  
**I try my best to fight it, say I hate you but I always stay**  
**Woah, woah, woah cause**

(Maka popped her chest forward a couple of times as she sung the chorus and Soul walked in hearing the music. Blair was watching from the doorway.)

**[Chorus:] **  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do**

(Liz sung the next two versus while Maka played her guitar and swinging her pigtails with the beat.)  
**Everybody's talking 'bout the next thing**  
**Feel like what they got ain't good enough**  
**But all I wanna do is release the tension**  
**Bring the conversation back to us**

(Patty got up out of her drums, leaving Tsubaki to do the tempo and affects of the drums as Patty grabbed another microphone.)  
**I should be more cynical and tell myself it's not okay**  
**(To feel this good when I'm with you)**  
**I try my best to fight it, say I hate you but I always stay**  
**Woah, woah, woah cause**

(Patty sung the Chorus while seductively dancing to the beat. Liz and Maka made their way to each other playing the guitar while swaying their hips with the beat for the next chorus.)  
**[Chorus:] **  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do**

(Tsubaki sung the final part while focusing on the keyboard, making the boys gawk at how multi-tasked she was. Maka was eyeing in between Kid and Soul acting innocent, in which they both caught and blushed sightly. Blair didn't see it but hummed along with the beat. Patty was officially just dancing at the side and making Chrona and BlackStar have nosebleeds. Soul and Kid was mainly focusing on Liz and Maka trying not to drool madly.)  
**Can we stop all the yelling baby hear me out**  
**I want you here and now**  
**I try my best to fight it, say I hate you but I always stay**  
**Hey, hey, hey…**  
**Yeah, alright, everybody's looking for that new thing**  
**Oh oh oh, oh oh oh**  
**Ain't nobody, nobody, nobody love**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do  
**

Tsubaki finished and threw her hands up happily. The girls all hugged each other and complimenting on how good Tsubaki was on her own. Liz looked over at Soul and mouthed 'Good luck with that other girl...' which Soul understood and ran his fingers through his hair angrily and made his way to the boys. "Wow..." BlackStar still was gawking at Tsubaki, who noticed and turned away. "What song we gonna play..." Soul asked Kid. Kid though about it, but came up with nothing. That was when Chrona grinned. "We'll play a dirty song..." the sly boy smiled deviously which creeped out the boys. "are you boys gonna participate in singing or drooling," Liz said with a mischievous grin.

The boys started setting up and Chrona chose the song. They were in for hell because the song he chose was...

* * *

**Me- Cliffhanger! Yayyyy! XDXD Anyways if you guys want a specific song that you want the boys or girls to perform, tell me by reviewing or p.m me!**

**Soul- Chrona I'm gonna kill you! *chases him madly***

**Chrona- *runs away laughing***

**Maka- What song is it? *looks at script and blushes* You kidding me right?**

**Me- Nope! Anyways love ya kitties! WolfPrincess Outiess!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me- Hey Yo kitties! :3**

**BlackStar- You seem happy...**

**Me- I'm all good**

**Maka- Good...now can you please pay attention to the story..**

**Me- Yep! On with this story!**

* * *

Chrona picked the song on his own mp3 player which was...

Locked Out Of Heaven by Bruno Mars...

When the beat started BlackStar gawked at Kid and Soul, who were also freaking out mentally. Well that was, until they saw Maka and Liz smirking at them as if knew they couldn't do it. Chrona ran back to his drums and followed the beat. BlackStar exhaled and began doing the effects for the song. Maka and Tsubaki were now intrigued by this and leaned in closer to watch in fascination as they kept playing in strength. Soul smiled at Kid and nodded as they got ready for the lyrics.

**Locked Out Of Heaven By Bruno Mars.**

**(Soul E., Kid, Chrona, BlackStar**

**Wild Boys Rehearsal)**

**One, two, one, two, three**

**Oh, yeah, yeah,**  
**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**  
**Ooh!**  
**Oh, yeah, yeah,**  
**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**  
**Ooh!**

(To the boys surprise Maka screamed happily and got up to start dancing along to the song. Blair watched in awe and smiled sweetly at the bands. Maka tried gesturing the other girls to dance with them but they didn't budge, just blushed a bit; even Patty.)

**Never had much faith in love or miracles**  
**Ooh!**  
**Never wanna put my heart on the line**  
**Ooh!**  
**But swimming in your water is something spiritual**  
**Ooh!**  
**I'm born again every time you spend the night**  
**Ooh!**

(Finally Tsubaki got up and dance along with Maka, playfully and happily. The boys enjoyed their little performance as they were giving their own. Liz and Patty shrugged and got up to dance too. The Spotted Girls danced crazily as the boys began singing one of the verses.)

**'Cause your sex takes me to paradise**  
**Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise**  
**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**

(Kid blushed and let Soul take the chorus as the girls giggled at them 'dirty talking'. BlackStar put an extra effect and winked at Tsubaki, giving the girl a challenge. The raven-haired girl grinned back and blew him a fakeful kiss. BlackStar took it anyways and took up the beat with Chrona.)

**'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**  
**Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**

(Maka gestured Blair to come dance with the girls too. To her surprise she happily followed and made sure that Soul was surprised with the kind gesture. Soul let BlackStar take the next verses and watched closely at Maka and Blair as they laughed and danced next to each other to grab his attention-as if on purpose-.)

**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**  
**Ooh!**  
**Oh, yeah, yeah,**  
**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**  
**Ooh!**

**You bring me to my knees, you make me testify**  
**You can make a sinner change his ways**  
**Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light**  
**And right there is where I wanna stay**

**'Cause your sex takes me to paradise**  
**Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise**  
**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**  
**Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**

(BlackStar finished his verse and began noting how the girls acted. _Flirty...Crazy...But **Wild**..._ He thought with a playful grin on his face. Now Kid went back to singing and closed his eyes as he sung the next couple of verses making the girls stop and watch modestly.)

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Can I just stay here?**  
**Spend the rest of my days here?**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Can't I just stay here?**  
**Spend the rest of my days here?**

**'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**  
**Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**

**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**  
**Ooh!**  
**Oh, yeah, yeah,**  
**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**  
**Ooh!**

As Kid finished the girls shrieked and squealed happily for them. It felt very soothing for the boys. Immediately Blair hugged Maka and nearly suffocated the poor girl in her huge breasts. "Ayyy Maka-Chan gave Blair-Chan a nice time Nyah~" she let her go and smiled. The blonde-haired girl blushed but smiled back thoughtfully. Who cares about idiotic boys? The life ahead of them just started. With love, competition, and importantly risks they had to take. Soul eyes them extremely confused and backed away as if to put caution in between the two girls. Patty hugged Blair and Maka together squealing how fun it would be if they had giraffes.

But the door opened and Stein clapped. "Very good boys..girls you too..." he complimented. The girls took it and used it to their advantage. "So can the tour be pushed forward than..." Liz tried putting her best puppy eyes. Stein put his finger on his chin and thought about it, but stopped when Marie came in. "Of course! You two bands were the greatest!" she smiled. Liz and Maka screamed happily and ran to the other girls for a huge group hug; even Blair was in it. "Wait will Blair come with us..." Patty asked. The girls waited for a response and the boys were now terrified.

Marie held Stein's mouth and nodded to accept. The girls hugge again and began jumping up and down, shaking the stage. BlackStar jumped down, making the floor shake and stopping the girls. "SINCE I AM GOD...I DEMAND THAT YOU GIRLS STOP BEING...creepy..." he shivered. Maka and Tsubaki laughed at him and Blair ran to Soul to smother him in her breasts. "Aren't you happy Soul-Kun! Now we can be together even moree Nyah~" she pushed him a few inches away to face him. He looked over to see if Maka was watching and she was, but as if to congratulate him. He looked back at Blair and nodded before getting his lips crashed with her owns.

Maka looked away at Liz and she was calling someone on her phone about the news they got. Marie pulled Stein away to start planning the tour for the bands. They were gonna be in a hell of knots with them, but thats what makes them so full of integrity.

* * *

**Me- Crappy ass ending I know...anyways sorry for any mistakes or mispelled words review and tell me what I missed! I don't have auto-correct on my tablet/laptop XD.**

**Chrona- You guys liked the song anyways!**

**BlackStar- Shut up!**

**Me- Love ya my kitties XD! Wolf Princess outies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me- I'm gonna start working on this more...I was sick...my throat has blood clots and it burns Dx. So yea...**

**Soul- Great...It was how long since you updated huh?**

**Me- Shut up -_- **

**Maka- On with the story...?**

**Me- Onwards!**

* * *

**A week later...**

The two bands were on a huge tour bus -it was basically like two buses put together- going to Texas. Maka was very happy and jolly because she always wanted to go to the country state. (Me- I always wanted to go to Texas so yea XP) The driver -Sid was his name- drove through the beautiful shine of the sunset. Maka and the girls were on a black and white furry/fluffy couch, comfortable. Tsubaki got up and walked down the hall to go to Stein. Stein was fixing a trumpet, polishing it thoroughly and applying the necessary appliances to it.

The musician's gray eyes fell upon the shy girl. She shuffled to a side and huffed out. "Uhm...sir..." she tried sounding polite. Stein let out a low chuckle and shook his head. "Just call me Stein..." he put the trumpet down. Tsubaki looked around the room, which consisted of dark pink curtains on the bus windows with a rack full of instruments. The floor was carpeted with an almost stitched up pattern as the tattoos he had on his body. "Well... I know that you upgraded many instruments and I was thinking..." she showed him her red and white keyboard.

Stein scratched his head before gesturing her to sit next to him. She followed, with caution. After she sat next to him he ran his fingers along the keys of the keyboard. "Hmm so your telling me to upgrade it...so you can outwit the boys..." he grinned as she tried saying something, but failed as her mouth closed shut. "Well...you got me...but I was just wondering..." she tried focusing her gaze elsewhere. "Hmm...I can do something to it...maybe a little more effects wouldn't hurt..." he thought. Tsubaki's head shot back at him and her eyes lit up. "Really...?" she squeaked. Stein nodded with his eyebrows furrowed. "Easy...but it'll probably be done after Texas..." this made her look up.

She shrugged and got up. "Than you si- I mean Stein! Your the best!" she skipped back to the mini living room where the girls were singing boredly. Tsubaki was about to say the news when the boys came out one of the room in the hall. Soul was cursing under his breath and Blair followed in pursuit. Maka saw him and stopped singing to try and hold back a giggle. On his for-head read: I was once a cool kid and now I'm all plush! It had a star next to it and Patty started laughing crazily as she read it. Kid came out the room with his hair going out in different directions.

Kid huffed and went to the little bathroom -which was big enough to have a shower- to fix himself. Maka got up and sat at a one tabled booth, to stare out the window humming to herself. Soul explained to Liz and Tsubaki -since Patty was still laughing her ass off- what happened:

**30 minutes ago...with the boys...**

Soul was sitting on his bed trying not to fall asleep. BlackStar and Chrona was having a arm wrestle over the table that was planted in the corner of the beige room. Kid sat beside Soul on the soft bed, making Soul stay awake to turn his attention towards him. Kid sighed and banged his head on the bed frame. "Living the life huh..." Soul looked over at him. Kid nodded dis-interested at the moment. Blair was in the bathroom at the time doing whatever crazy girls do. "Why does it seem you aren't very pleased..." Soul asked not really caring, just trying to help him stay awake. Kid shook his head and let out another sigh.

"Just all crazy how one day we are just a regular band feigning to have money and food and shelter for ourselves and now... it turned up-side down for us..." he opened his eyes and his gold in his eyes seemed lighter, _if_ that was even possible. Soul made sense of it totally, how they would stay in a small apartment and try there best to stay alive. That was when they decided to make a band and found BlackStar playing with his phone making special effects to try and get people's attention. Chrona was found making a beat at a side of a dumpster and humming. That was when they decided to make the band.

"Yea...but its very...exquisite... and breath-taking...at least we don't have to worry as much..." Soul tried making sense. Though it wasn't for any point, since Kid fell asleep. Soul rolled his red rubies and lied down, nearing the edge of the bed. He soon fell asleep after a time. When the two woke up, BlackStar wrote that message on his for head and Chrona made Kid look sluggish and very unsymmetrical, that when Kid saw his self he nearly died. Literally fell over and fainted for a couple of minutes. Blair was already in and let them in on the plan and laughed very unpleasantly, in Soul's opinion.

**Regular State:**

Liz nodded for the fiftieth time and chuckled at him. Kid came out and immediately began organizing things to match his own symmetry. BlackStar ran out the room and ran into Tsubaki, who fell under him and grunting in pain. BlackStar shook his head and found his head in between Tsubaki's breasts. He helped his self up, caging her, his arms on the sides of Tsubaki. When he looked down and saw her breasts he fell backwards having an epic nosebleed. Tsubaki got up and saw everyone's attention on her. She blushed furiously and looked away. Soul teased at her. "Hehe little shy girl got herself a seeker..." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Tsubaki averted her gaze at him and he regretted saying it. She was in front of him in a flash and she smacked him so hard, mainly in embarrassment. Soul's face was sent into the glass window behind the couch where the girls moved so they wouldn't get beat with him. Liz gave Tsubaki a thumbs up and Maka chuckled lowly. Blair went to Soul's side and assisted him up. Patty was laughing even more that she soon fainted of having -what she calls it- a laugh attack. Tsubaki crept away to the girl's room and closed the door shut. Soul was stumbling until Blair assisted him onto the couch. Liz went to sit across from Maka.

"You moved...why..." she asked. Maka was fixing her pigtails, not having anything else better to do. She shrugged. Liz smiled and moved forward to her. In a hushed voice she said "right...Souly..." she giggled and sat back against the orange cushions. Maka rolled her eyes, had a faint blush that crept up on her cheeks. Liz got up and grabbed Patty's leg to drag her to the room. Blair yawned and soon went to her own little room down the hall. Maka sighed and looked out the window to see that night fell and stars gazed over them. Soul walked carefully over to the booth and sat across from Maka.

BlackStar had been long gone telling Chrona what happened and Kid saw the two, grinned and walked away to the front where a door separated the driver from the people behind it. Soul spoke up first. "Since when shyness got so hard..." he choked. Maka tried her best not to smile, but it soon went and took over her light pink lips. Soul smiled with her, though his smile was a lazy one. "Texas huh..." he licked his lips. Maka wore a white blouse that was polka dotted on gray dots. Her shoulders were straight and against the cushion behind her.

"Yea always loved the style and accents..." she felt embarrassed talking to him. But at least she had someone else than a girl in her life. Her dad never cared and she never cared for him so they basically neglected each other. Soul started a soothing conversation about how he heard how much hot it was but was worth the effort since they get to see new places. Maka was happily talking to him and adding more to the conversation about the history and how Soul would try and be smart about a detail.

She giggled and looked at him happily. Yep...the both smiling happily, excited for their journey together.

* * *

**Me: I'm holding off my other story to try and work on this one...I love the reviews I'm getting! I am so thrilled to see many people enjoying this fanfic! With love to you all-**

**Maka- Bye all you-**

**Soul- kitties!**

**Me- ._. Byes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me- Long time no see! Sowwy! School is like ughhhh XD! And I'm at a military academy so yeah. XP**

**Soul- Hey Tiny...**

**Maka- *hugs me* I missed ya!**

**Me- *hugs back* I'm loved! =D**

**BlackStar- On with this awesome fanfic!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

**(A day later after everyone went to sleep)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Everyone wake up! We're here," Stein's voice rang through the entire bus. Maka yawned and stretched, kicking Liz's leg during the process. Liz grunted and rolled over, falling off the bed. Maka sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Y-you okay..." she asked as Liz grunted in the carpeted floor. Patty was already up and began jumping on the bed, hitting her head on the roof over and over, but not bothered at all. Blair was snuggled on the floor with a blanket, like a cat. Liz got up and stretched while squealing. Maka got up and gasped as she saw the view outside. "TEXAS!" she yelled and in a flash was in front of the window gawking at the tight spaces of the tenements and cottages.

Blair squeaked when Maka yelled and covered her ears, annoyed. Liz looked at Maka and smiled. "Why not get dressed and head out...country girl," Liz pointed her thumb out the door of the room. Maka nearly broke her neck when she looked back, nodding enthusiastically. The girl ran to the walk-in closet they had, and began changing right there, not bothering to be shown right now. Patty jumped on Blair and started screaming about how awesome Texas would be. Blair was just nodding, covering her ears since they were sensitive. Maka finally done, came out, thumbs in her skinny jean pockets, having on a shirt which was tied cutely on the bottom, showing a bit of her peach skin, brown boots that had little symbols on the sides of them in black, and finally a hat that had string so it could be tightened.

Liz was the first one to whistle at Maka, making her twirl with anticipation. "Ooo I can't wait!" Maka squealed with her hands in front of her chest, like a little girl. Right when Liz was going to reply, the tour bus came to a stop, in a parking lot. The door of the room flew open, and Soul walked in, with Kid following. Blair knocked over Patty, and hug-tackled Soul to the ground. Kid moved out the way and muttered about how she was hugging him extremely asymmetrically. Liz and Maka caught the words and giggled under their breaths. Kid saw them and smiled. "Hold up..." Maka looked around the room. "Where is Tsubaki...?" She asked Liz.

Liz shrugged and looked around the room. She stopped when Kid spoke up. "Now that you've mention it... I haven't seen BlackStar anywhere... At least not since last night," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Maka and Soul's eyes widened at their sync in thoughts. Maka quickly hurried out the room and ran down the hall, Soul slightly shoving Blair off and following, cleaning his nosebleed while walking. Maka screamed when she was at the 'living room' of the bus. BlackStar and Tsubaki was snuggled against each other on the couch, BlackStar hugging Tsubaki in his chest. Tsubaki was snuggled up against it snoring softly.

Soul, having a different reaction, put a hand on Maka's shoulder, making the girl look back at him in disbelief. Soul just smiled and muttered "we both knew this was coming," and finished it off with a wink. Maka blushed a bit and looked back, seeing Tsubaki smiling in he sleep. BlackStar's eyes opened slowly and he looked at Maka and Soul, before looking down at Tsubaki. He made his mouth to an "o" shape looking up and down from Soul and Maka, and Tsubaki. Soul gave him a thumbs up and Maka felt like shouting but kept her anger in. She wasn't really angry, just disappointed. Disappointed how she would go for a dimwit like _him_. BlackStar had a slight blush on his cheeks, but began slowly stroking her soft hair down on her head.

Liz finally came in with Patty, and right when Patty was about to shout something, Liz covered her mouth, in an almost slap effect. Liz "awwed" quietly, making Maka want to punch her. Kid saw and growled at the symmetry of it. Tsubaki's eyes finally opened and when she looked up to see BlackStar's face, she nearly turned into a ghost. Her entire face turned white, like she's seen a part of a horror movie when the killer comes in to kill the girl. BlackStar just smiled and whispered "Hi sunshine" making the girl blush hard.

"Ooo lala Tsubaki...didn't know you had it in you..." Liz moved her eyebrows up and down while puckering out her lips. Tsubaki quickly sat up and straightened herself. "Th-that was... H-he..." Tsubaki looked down and began fidgeting with her hands. Maka walked towards her and patted her on the head in under-standment. "Its fine Tsu... Just know we'll always be there for you..." She smiled. Tsubaki looked up and hugged her tightly. "Ohhh Maka! I'm glad I have you...and the others..." she cried. Maka patted her back and cooed her that they'll always be there.

After that entire scene, the two bands -and Blair- got dressed and started roaming around Texas, being stopped for autographs. After about ten photos having to be signed, Maka was getting tired. "Lets have disguises..." she tried giving an idea. They all stopped in front of a little shop and Soul spoke out. "Why...I like having all the chicks digging me..." He gave a toothy grin and BlackStar agreed with him. Blair didn't hear at the time. "Let just do it... For their sake..." Kid gave in. Maka gave a thank you to him and smiled while going into the shop. The others followed and immediately Maka was at the clothing aisles looking for somethings to wear.

Liz and Patty began looking at some ripped up jeans with the fabric being soft and stretchy. Maka was looking into a polka-dotted dress that came an inch higher then mid-thigh. She grabbed some white leggings and black wedges, that weren't too exaggerated. Tsubaki grabbed a red t-shirt with some shorts that showed off her long slender legs. Liz complemented on it, and gave her some flats that gave off more to the outfit. Kid was asking the clerk of the store about getting the clothes to be symmetrical for him to wear. Blair was exaggerating with wanting almost everything in the store, though Soul only bought her three pair of shirts and about five pairs of pants and shoes.

After the shopping, the crew went to the hotel Stein directed them to. He told them that they had a gig at nine, and it was currently seven-thirty when they arrived. Maka dressed in her new clothes, having a hat to cover her face, along with the other girls. Maka was helping with Patty putting on her jeans, since her legs were a bit chunked out. "Thanks Maka!" Patty chirped and slipped to the bathroom with her sister, getting their make-up done. When the girls were done, they met up with the boys, Maka blushing hard when she saw Soul.

Soul was putting on a t-shirt, though Maka saw his toned body and muscles, making her blush intently and looking away. When Soul was done he gazed over Maka and saw that her cheeks were flared. "Hey Maka... Ya okay..." he asked as he closed in on her. Maka squeaked and grabbed a book out of mid-air and smashed it in his skull blushing more. "I-I am f-fine!" she screamed and ran out the bus. Soul held the indent on his head and winced. "Damnit Maka!" He growled. Liz laughed at him and commented "She was checking ya out cool guy..." as she walked away. Soul gave a confused look as she walked away before realizing Maka was looking at him put on his shirt. "She wants it dirty Soul," BlackStar winked, grabbing Soul's attention. Soul looked at him and grinned. "I'll give her dirty..." he said as many dirty thought roamed his mind.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Hi! XD Sorry for the long wait... And sorry for no songs in this chapter, but next chapter will be awesome! Stay sweet kittiez!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Long time no see? At least for this fanfic... Anyways lets get to the story!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hello Hello Texas!" Marie's voice rung out through the entire building. The crowd cheered and jumped up and down, giddy for the bands. Marie had on a white dress that went to her ankles. "Now... Last time it was short tracked as you all know... But today... Its all 5 songs!" as she said this the crowd began stomping crazily. Marie introduce the Spotted Girls first then the Wild Boys. Maka had on lipstick for the first time in her life, showing off her plump lips. Soul nearly bit off his seeing them pop out more. "Now the first song is..." Marie looked up on a board and three songs were flashing. One of them popped out. "Ahh...! Style by Taylor Swift," she walked off the stage and hid behind the curtain watching everything.

The Spotted Girls went to their instruments. Tsubaki had a sub keyboard, since her's was getting designed. Patty raised up her drumsticks to start. "One. Two. One Two Three Spots!" she paused as Maka began playing her electric guitar as a start off.

**Style by Taylor Swift**

**(Maka A., Tsubaki N., Patty T., Liz T.**

**Spotted Girls)**

**Midnight, you come and pick me up**  
**No headlights**  
**Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise**  
**Fade into view, it's been a while since I have even heard from you**  
**I should just tell you to leave cause I**  
**Know exactly where it leads but I**  
**Watch us go round and round each time**

(Maka bit her lip seductively, while looking directly at Soul, making him grunt as she gave him her seduction look. Liz began singing while swinging her hips.)

**You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye**  
**And I got that red lip classic thing that you like**  
**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time.**  
**Cause we never go out of style**  
**We never go out of style**

(As Liz sung the next part, she popped her hips towards the boys making the crowd whistle and scream fo her. Kid blushed and tried focusing more on playing, but failed and watched Liz.)

**You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt.**  
**And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt,**  
**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time.**  
**Cause we never go out of style**  
**We never go out of style.**

(Maka began singing again and bringing guys up on the stage intersection, to then dance all over them making Soul jealous. The guys were surprised and doused with excitement.)

**So it goes**  
**He can't keep his wild eyes on the road**  
**Takes me home**  
**Lights are off, he's taking off his coat**  
**I say I heard that you been out and about with some other girl**  
**Some other girl**  
**He says, what you've heard it's true but I**  
**Can't stop thinking about you and I**  
**I said I've been there too a few tim****es**

(Tsubaki came off the keybaord and began walking down the intersected stages, singing the next part while circling the guys Maka brung up.)

**Cause You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye**

**And I got that red lip classic thing that you like**

**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time.**  
**Cause we never go out of style**  
**We never go out of style**

(Tsubaki sung along with Maka the next chorus, breathing seductively on the guy's neck. The guy's groaned softly.)

**You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt.**  
**And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt,**  
**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time.**  
**Cause we never go out of style**  
**We never go out of style.**

(As the two sung this Liz and Patty began rasing there hands, signaling the crowd to do the same and wave them about.)

**Take me home**  
**Just take me home**  
**Just take me home**

**You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye**  
**And I got that red lip classic thing that you like**  
**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time.**  
**Cause we never go out of style**  
**We never go out of style**

The girls smirked and sent the guys away, after kissing them on the cheeks. The boys felt their own cheeks burn at the scene that happened. Marie came out the side of the stage and began announcing the next song. "Now for the boys..." the board flickered and a song popped out. "Chain by Nick Jonas!" She squealed herself excitedly. Soul licked his lips and grinned widely, happy for the song that was just chosen. The first person that began singing was Kid.

**Chains by Nick Jonas**

**(Soul E. Kid, BlackStar, Chrona**

**Wild Boys)**

**With her wine-stained lips, yeah, she nothing but trouble**  
**Cold to the touch but she's warm as a devil**  
**I gave her my heart but she wanted my soul**  
**She takes 'til I break and I can't get more**

(Soul came to the intersection of the two stages, fingering Maka to come to him. She hesitated but went forwards. Soul started singing and the two were face-to-face, making the cword cheer on for them.)

**You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love**  
**But I wouldn't change, no, I wouldn't change this love**  
**You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love**  
**But I wouldn't change, no, I wouldn't change this love**

(Soul had made her drop her guitar and wrapped her in chains, pulling her back to his torso. This made the girl blush hard. Soul let her go and grabbed the chains away from her, letting Kid go back to the verse.)

**Tryna break the chains but the chains only break me**  
**(Hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey)**  
**Tryna break the chains but the chains only break me**

(Maka was back to playing the guitar and dancing around Soul, playing along. BlackStar took the next verse.)

**Alone in the night 'til she knocks on my door**  
**Oh no, wasted again but I can't say no (no)**  
**Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong**  
**Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong**  
**Gave you my heart but you took my soul**

(Kid came off his guitar, running towards Maka, making th girl squeak slightly. Kid wrapped his arms around her slim waist and began singing. His breath smelled like mint.)

**You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love**  
**But I wouldn't change, no, I wouldn't change this love**  
**You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love**  
**But I wouldn't change, no, I wouldn't change this love**

(Soul was a bit jealous and tugged Maka away, twirling her in the process and smirking while singing the next verse.)

**Tryna break the chains but the chains only break me**  
**(Hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey)**  
**Tryna break the chains but the chains only break me**

(As Liz watched confused, she smiled as the girl kept blushing when they were nearly pulling her away from each other. 'It seems like she's in chains' Liz though while continuing to play her guitar. Maka was being held by Kid and Soul both holding her arms, trying to tug her away from one another. BlackStar sung the next parts, since the two were at war for the girl.)

**D-o-o-o-o-o-on [x3]**  
**Hey-ey-ey-ey**

**You got me in...**

**Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong**  
**Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong**  
**Gave you my heart but you took my soul**

**You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love**  
**But I wouldn't change, no, I wouldn't change this love**  
**You got me in chains, oohh, baby, you got me in chains for your love**  
**But I wouldn't change, ooh, I wouldn't change this love**

**Tryna break the chains but the chains only break me**

Right when the song finished, Kid pulled Maka away and tilted his forhead down on hers panting a bit. Maka blushed harder. The crowd cheered crazily. Chrona was kind of scared at how the two were acting with Maka. Right when Kid was about to kiss Maka, Marie came out flushed as well. "Okay!" that was her way to saying 'stop and get back to you're stages' which the bands complied. Liz winked at Maka, making her look away and shudder lightly.

"Now... Next song for the girls!" Marie looked up at the board. The board ringed and a song came out. Marie blinked and gawked, knowing who was gonna sing the song. "Shake It Off by Taylor Swift!" Maka and Liz glanced at Patty who was already ready.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for the wait...And being confusing XD Love ya my kitties!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellu My wittle kitties! I've been reborn =D! Anyways... I hope you all enjoy my fanfics! If you don't tell me... So I can fix it, or try and improve my skilss further! SO yea! **

**Patty- YAYYY! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**

**._. Of course you do... Lets begin...:**

* * *

_Who's the wild one now?_

Patty got up and grabbed Maka's mic -who let her happily- and winked at the girls. Liz and Tsubaki gave her a good luck, and Maka gave her you got this. Marie walked backstage, and The song began with Tsubaki starting it off. Liz was on trumpet while Maka was on her guitar. Patty waited before starting to sing.

**Shake It Off by Taylor Swift**

**(Maka A., Liz T., Patty T., Tsubaki N.**

**Spotted Girls)**

**I stay up too late**  
**Got nothing in my brain**

(As she said this she pointed at her head while smiling innocently.)  
**That's what people say**  
**That's what people say**

(She nodded her head and hummed to give her agreement. Right when she sung the next part, Patty ducked down and her outfit changed to a white t-shirt with an 89 on it in grey, black leather pants, with a red jacket and a hat that was with black and white stripes. Her shoes were black and white too. The boys looked at her in disbelief when she changed outta nowhere. The girls smiled as they knew already.)  
**I go on too many dates**  
**But I can't make them stay**  
**At least that's what people say**  
**That's what people say**  
**But I keep cruising**  
**Can't stop, won't stop moving**  
**It's like I got this music**  
**In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright**

(Right when she finished this verse, she changed into grey shorts and a grey top, with no shoes. She began dancing eccentricaly as the crowd went crazy for her.)  
**Cause the players gonna play, play, play**  
**And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate**  
**Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake**  
**Shake it off**

(Right then she hopped up and was in a tutu, shaking her hips and twirling happily. Chrona's mouth dropped, but he kept playing as he saw how she looked so... pretty...)  
**Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break**

**And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake**

**Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake**  
**Shake it off, Shake it off**

(When she sung the next line, she ducked again and was in a grey shimmer one-suiter. Her shoes were grey too, and she had on gold glasses.)

**I never miss a beat**  
**I'm lighting up my feet**  
**And that's what they don't see**  
**That's what they don't see**  
**I'm dancing on my own**  
**I make the moves as I go**  
**And that's what they don't know**  
**That's what they don't know**

(In the next verse, she changed again, making the crowd whistle at her and have many nosebleeds. Patty had on a extra short shorts and a jacket that was leopard printed, in which had a shirt inside with the same patterns. Her shoes were white and she had knee pads on. She sung while rolling her hips, showing her butt off more. Chrona now had a nosebleed.)  
**But I keep cruising**  
**Can't stop, won't stop grooving**  
**It's like I got this music**  
**In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright**  
**Cause the players gonna play, play, play**  
**And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate**  
**Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake**  
**Shake it off**  
**Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break**  
**And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake**  
**Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake**  
**Shake it off, Shake it off**

(As she sung the next verse, she changed into a cute cheerleader outfit. Her skirt was blue and her shirt white. The shirt had a 'P' going through a 'T' in gold color, with blue outlining it. She had white vans on and a big megaphone with her initals singing the next lines.)

**Hey, hey, hey**  
**Just think while you been getting down and out about the liars**  
**And the dirty dirty cheats of the world**  
**You could have been getting down to this sick beat**

**My ex man brought his new girlfriend**  
**She's like oh my god**  
**But I'm just gonna shake**  
**And to the fella over there with the hella good hair**

(When she sung that verse she pointed at Chrona and his eyes widened as she winked at him before jumping up really high. She landed on a black swing and she stood on it while singing the rest.)  
**Won't you come on over baby we could shake, shake**

**Cause the players gonna play, play, play**  
**And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate**  
**Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake**  
**Shake it off. Shake it off**  
**Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break**  
**And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake**  
**Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake**  
**Shake it off, Shake it off**  
**Shake it off**  
**Shake it off**  
**Shake it off**  
**Shake it off**

Patty jumped off and giggled as she changed back to her regular attire. BlackStar marched over to the girls, while Maka congragulated Patty. "Hey... I have a question... HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO ALL OF THAT!?" he shouted hard, but the crowd barely heard since they were cheering. Patty winked at him before going to her stage with the others. BlackStar shook his head and went to his own stage with the others as well. Marie came out laughing hard.

"Okay let's see...-laughs hard-..." she laughed and the crowd laughed with her. Marie stood up straight and straightened herself. "Okay okay...next song!" she laughed and pointed at the board. Two songs disappeared and one song blinked. "Ahhhhhh... Stitches by Shawn Mendes..." she looked at the boys. They looked at each other and nodded. "Ready Freddy Spaghetti?" this made the crowd laugh. The band nodded. Marie made her way to the backstage again. Soul smirked and licked his lips at Maka, making her roll her eyes and look away. The band started.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Short...but...sorry! Love you all so much my kwittiesss!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heh Hewwo! Long time no see? Maybe...maybe not I don't know I'm stupid XP! Anyways...Hai! Now on with this fanfic hehe!**

* * *

_Does it Hurt?_

The Wild Boys chose BlackStar to sing for this. Soul and Kid got their guitars ready. BlackStar waited in the back, where no one saw, and Kid began playing, along with Maka and Liz in the background.

**(Stitches by Shawn Mendes.**

**Soul E., BlackStar, Chrona, Kid**

**Wild Boys.)**

**I thought that I'd been hurt before**  
**But no one's ever left me quite this sore**  
**Your words cut deeper than a knife**  
**Now I need someone to breathe me back to life**

(As BlackStar sung the next part, he jumped out and fan girls, went wild. Some threw there hats and BlackStar grinned.)

**Got a feeling that I'm going under**  
**But I know that I'll make it out alive**  
**If I quit calling you my lover**  
**Move on**

(The crowd began stomping with the beat and in the middle, some people danced. Maka was smiling her ass off at this. It was amazing. BlackStar kept singing for them.)

**You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**  
**Shaking, falling onto my knees**  
**And now that I'm without your kisses**  
**I'll be needing stitches**  
**Tripping over myself**  
**Aching, begging you to come help**  
**And now that I'm without your kisses**  
**I'll be needing stitches**

**Just like a moth drawn to a flame**  
**Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain**  
**Your bitter heart cold to the touch**  
**Now I'm gonna reap what I sow**  
**I'm left seeing red on my own**

(As he finished this lights flashed throughout the crowd, making them line dance in unison. The floor shook, but no one cared. Kid and Soul sung in the background as BlackStar made his way to the middle of the crowd.)

**Got a feeling that I'm going under**  
**But I know that I'll make it out alive**  
**If I quit calling you my lover**  
**Move on**

**You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**  
**Shaking, falling onto my knees**  
**And now that I'm without your kisses**  
**I'll be needing stitches**  
**Tripping over myself,**  
**Aching, begging you to come help**  
**And now that I'm without your kisses**  
**I'll be needing stitches**

(BlackStar danced along with the crowd, causing some people to laugh while he sung. Tsubaki watched and smiled softly. That has to take a lot of concentrration. Then Patty pulled Tsubaki from her keyboard and pushed her forward to dance too. She blushed and shook her head. Patty pointed at BlackStar. The boy was signaling her to come over. Tsubaki sighed and walked over. BlackStar continued singing.)

**[x3:]**  
**Needle and the thread,**  
**Gotta get you out of my head**  
**Needle and the thread,**  
**Gonna wind up dead**

(As he finished, Tsubaki finally reached up to him, and they began line dancing with the other people. Tsubaki knew the dance and clapped along with the crowd, making it echo along with the song. BlackStar grabbed Tsubaki and twirled her over and over, while singing.)

**Needle and the thread,**  
**Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head**

**You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**  
**Shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)**  
**And now that I'm without your kisses**  
**I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)**  
**Tripping over myself,**  
**Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, please.")**  
**And now that I'm without your kisses**  
**I'll be needing stitches**

**(And now that)**  
**I'm without your kisses**  
**I'll be needing stitches**  
**(And now that)**  
**I'm without your kisses**  
**I'll be needing stitches**

At the last part, BlackStar made Tsubaki fall back, catching her and holding her leg up. He breathed in her face softly and Tsubaki was redder then a tomato. Maka giggled at the girl's reaction. BlackStar pecked her lips, and the crowd screamed in excitement. He raised her up and wrapped hisarm around her shoulders. She smiled softly and they made their way back. Marie came out. "Now for the last song..." as the board blinked several times, the crowd whined, wanting more. Marie smiled and gave her sorry when a song came out.

"Bring Me To Life by Evanescence..." she asked. That means she never heard it. Maka definitely have. Marie shrugged and walked backstage while the crowd waited with patience, not wanting the concert to end. Soul and the guys looked at each other, utterly confused. Maka saw their confusement, and brought the lyrics in her phone. She made her way to their stage. "Here idiots..." she threw her hand out, that held her phone. Soul eyed it and grinned. "Thanks bookworm..." he commented. Maka rolled her eyes and walked away. The song began as Tsubaki started the crazy effects. Maka started singing as white and black lights flashed around the stages.

**(Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.**

**Maka A., Liz T., Patty T., Tsubaki N.,**

**Soul E., Kid, Chrona, BlackStar**

**Spotted Girls &amp; Wild Boys)**

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**  
**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**

(As Maka sung this, she made her way to the intersection of the two stages, having a spotlight to her. She sung with such easiness, and her eyes closed, as she sung the next part.)  
**Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**  
**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

(Maka opened her eyes, and a pause came about. The entire concert was dark and people began whispering, thinking a power-outtage came about. Finally, the lights came on all scattered, blinding many people and making people scream. Liz began playing her guitar, viciously, as Maka sung again. Soul sung the background, already having the lyrics memorized.)

**(Wake me up)**  
**Wake me up inside**  
**(I can't wake up)**  
**Wake me up inside**  
**(Save me)**  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
**(Wake me up)**  
**Bid my blood to run**  
**(I can't wake up)**  
**Before I come undone**  
**(Save me)**  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**

(As Maka finished this line, she turned around and threw the mic, making the crowd gasp. Liz caught it, making the spotlight shift. Tsubaki made the room sound like it was windy/breezy, having the special affects creep out some people. Liz began singing again.)

**Now that I know what I'm without**  
**You can't just leave me**  
**Breathe into me and make me real**  
**Bring me to life**

(Liz finished this verse by bobbing her head side to side. She jumped up and fell, as the guitar was struck from Maka, who circling Liz while she sung. Kid sung the background now.)

**(Wake me up)**  
**Wake me up inside**  
**(I can't wake up)**  
**Wake me up inside**  
**(Save me)**  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
**(Wake me up)**  
**Bid my blood to run**  
**(I can't wake up)**  
**Before I come undone**  
**(Save me)**  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**

(As she finished, Maka disappeared. Tsubaki and Patty sung the next verses, as Chrona and BlackStar sung the background. Soul looked around for Maka, and Liz disappeared into the shadows along with the other girls, who were still singing.)

**Bring me to life**  
**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**  
**Bring me to life**

(As Patty finished for Tsubaki, Maka came out of nowhere, on her knees on the intersection of the two stages. She sung as Liz sung the background echo along with Tsubaki. Kid was watching confused. Soul waited.)

**Frozen inside without your touch**  
**Without your love, darling**  
**Only you are the life among the dead**

(Right when she finished, Soul dropped his guitar, and slid on his knees in front of Maka, singing in front of her, making Maka close her eyes and listen to his singing.)

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**  
**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

(Maka sung the next part, opening her eyes, and the both kept singing to each other, back and forth.)  
**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**  
**Got to open my eyes to everything**  
**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**  
**Don't let me die here**  
**There must be something more**  
**Bring me to life**

(Maka dropped her head and body, as she sung still. Soul stared her down while still singing. Liz and Tsubaki were shocked at how perfect the two acted. Maka slammed her fist as she kept singing her parts, as if she couldn't take it anymore.)

**(Wake me up)**  
**Wake me up inside**  
**(I can't wake up)**  
**Wake me up inside**  
**(Save me)**  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
**(Wake me up)**  
**Bid my blood to run**  
**(I can't wake up)**  
**Before I come undone**  
**(Save me)**  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**

(As Maka sung the last verse, she sprung up and sung to his face, pushing him further and further back, until Liz came and grabbed her legs. The tall girl began dragging her away. At this point Maka, held out her arms, as if begging Soul to help her. She kept singing perfectly, and he sung his last line, sadly. Maka held her last verse as she got dragged away by Liz.)

**Bring me to life**  
**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**  
**Bring me to life**

Right when the song finished, the crowd was screaming and crying. Many 'So sad' and 'Beautiful' could be heard from the two bands. The lights switched all the way on, and Maka was up hugging Liz happily. Patty and Tsubaki were patting the two girls on the back. Soul smiled and made his way to his own stage, where BlackStar gave him a knuckle-sandwich. "Oh the little cool guy with a bookworm?" he teased. Soul tried releasing himself from his grasp, but ended up hurtinng his own self. Marie came out with a tissue balled up in her hand. "What a meaningful performance... Am I right!?" she yelled and the crowd screamed. She smiled and wiped a tear from her right eye. "Okay... That's the last song... Thank you for hearing the two awesomest bands ever!" she escaped the stage with the Spotted Girls behind her.

Marie hugged Maka. "O-oh Maka! That was so... Just well done!" she sniffled. Maka smiled slightly. Soul and the boys made there way to them and watched quietly. Right when Soul was about to thanks Maka, Blair tackled him. "OMG SOULY! That was awesome! YOU WERE SO HOT OUT THERE!" as if catching the drift, Marie let Maka go and walked away with an aura surrounding her. Soul tried pushing his psychotic gitlfriend off, but she smashed him into her breasts. Liz and Maka rolled their eyes in unison. Kid made his way to the two.

"Nice work girlies..." he smiled. Liz made a noise, saying what to his comment. Maka giggled. "Girlies...?" she asked. Kid shrugged and Maka just realized something. She looked over at Soul. "Hey... Shark boy, give me my phone back..." she held out her hand. Blair stopped and got up so he can retrieve it. As he checked in his pocket, his eyes widened. Maka saw. "What..." she asked. His skin turned pale as he pulled out pieces of a phone from his pocket. Tsubaki saw, and held her breath of what Maka was about to do. Chrona hid behind Patty, scared of Maka's face now. "You...broke...my...phone..." she said in a deadly tone. BlackStar laughed. "Well Soul! If I were you, I better run!" he laughed as Soul didn't think twice, running out the building, with Maka behind him cursing at him. Blair followed too, chanting not to mess his sexy face up. Liz and Tsubaki sighed, and realized it, giggling to follow them with the others.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Done, done and doonnneee! Sorry for any grammer problems! Just tell me if anything, and I'm glad you all love my story as much as I do! Love you my kwittiessss!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey my peeps! Its been a while... The flu sucks btw! Soooo... Here's another chapter for my lovers! *blows a kiss to all my kitties* X3**

* * *

**Crazy Much!?**

The two bands had went back to their hotel, of course being chased by many fangirls and guys. Maka had went to her room, with the other girls and they all talked about the concert. "But I really loved Maka's and Soul's duet.." Blair said. Everyone looked at her confusedly. "What... Soul of course looked his best just for me..." she said. Maka face palmed and rolled her eyes before making her way to the balcony. She looked out at the beautiful scenery of Texas. She took out Liz's phone and took a picture, not wanting to forget this moment. Then she started hearing the door open to the other balcony. Kid came out and sighed deeply. "You can't like her its unfair!" a voice said. Sounded like Soul...

Kid turned around and yelled "You have Blair anways so go fuck yourself you albino!" and closed the doors. Maka cocked her head to the side. Kid still didn't know she was there, she assumed. "Kid..." Maka whispered-yelled. Kid turned and looked at Maka, as his cheeks heated up. "Oh... You were there the entire...time..." he asked looking away. Maka giggled. "Yea... Sorry...Just needed air..." she said looking at the scenery again. Kid looked at her again and looked over Texas as well. After some time Maka spoke up. "So... What were you talking about... If I may ask..." she looked at him curiously. He thought about telling her.

"I think you'll freak out..." He said. She now looked at him confused, and he sighed. "Hey wanna do something fun?" he asked. She knew he was changing the subject but nodded. He grinned. "Tell the girls to get dressed into something... Nice.." and left back inside the room. Maka did the same, telling the other girls, and Blair immediatley began putting on a purple half shirt, with a matching skirt. She slipped on some fishnet stockings, and knee-high boots. Maka and Liz put on matching shirts, which read "Spotted Girls of Tomorrow!" with a music note on the bottom of it. Maka slipped on ripped jeans, and Liz slipped on some shorts.

Tsubaki wore a black dress, that came to her knees, and had lace above her breasts, which also laced its way down her arms. She also put on some black fishnet stockings and black flats. Patty grabbed a button-up white shirt, and some white jeans. She also had a matching hat, and boots. Liz wore knee high shoes, while tying the shoe lace in place. Maka had on some white flats, and colorful socks. They all did there hair: Tsubaki had braids, Patty brushed it and just left it as it was, Liz put her hair into a ponytail and Maka put her hair into a french braid. They grabbed their own specialized jackets and left the hotel.

The boys stood at the front of the hotel wearing the same clothes they had earlier, having a little conversation. "So where we going?" Blair asked, not caring about their conversation. BlackStar scoffed at her and put his hands behind his head. "Well... Its a surprise..." Kid said, starting to walk away with Chrona. Maka exchanged looks with the girls before walking after him, Patty besides her. Liz began chatting with Tsubaki, as Blair, Soul and BlackStar were behind them. They roamed the sandy streets of Texas, and soon music could be heard faintly. Maka listened and Patty giggled, excited. Kid turned along with Chrona, and a huge party came into view. There was a wooden stage, and currently a DJ was playing a song chaotically. Some people were dancing crazily, while others chit-chatted with their own accents.

Maka's eyes brightened, and she took in the scene happily. Kid put his hands in his pockets, smirking to his self. Patty took Chrona into the crowd of people dancing, Liz left to go find a table for them, Tsubaki and BlackStar were talking, suprisingly calm. And Blair began tugging Soul away to Death knows where. Maka shifted towards Kid. "What's this place?" she asked, curiously. He looked at her. "They call it Night Range... Where teenagers can come and party their lives away all night..." he said. Maka blinked and hummed, looking back at the crowd. "How about we teach 'em how to really party?" Maka grinned. Kid nodded and the two made there way to the stage.

The DJ immediatley knew who the two were, and his eyes widened, as he stopped playing and began asking for their autographs. Maka smiled happily and wrote her name on his arm, and he totally fanboyed over it. "Thanks so much!" he said, moving his DJ set up so the two can get ready for a song. "Wait..." Kid said, feeling uncomfortable now, having to sing without the others to play. Maka winked at him, and the curtains opened, showing BlackStar on a different DJ board, Tsubaki had the keyboard that was lent to her and Liz had her guitar.

"Hello teens of Texas!" Maka screamed and many of the girls and guys screamed their heads off. "Here we are... For another little show for you all!" as she said this, she touched a couple of the teens hands and arms, making them squeal and cry in joy. "Now... I got this song for you all... Might be depressing...Might be sad... But I take it to the heart... Here it goes!" Maka looked at Liz, and she began playing her guitar, as Tsubaki played the keyboard at keys of a violin. That's when Kid realized what song him and Maka had to sing, and BlackStar began playing the effects of a drum in his DJ board. Kid sung the first verse.

**(Awake and Alive by Skillet**

**Elizabeth T., Maka A., BlackStar, Tsubaki N., Death The Kid**

**Lung of Truth **(A/N: Is that a good name for the two bands combined?)**)**

**I'm at war with the world and they**  
**Try to pull me into the dark**  
**I struggle to find my faith**  
**As I'm slippin' from your arms**

(Maka sung the next lines, and slapped her chest over her self, and sung with her emotions.)

**It's getting harder to stay awake**  
**And my strength is fading fast**  
**You breathe into me at last**

(The two lead singers sung at each other, Maka singing the background of Kid, echoing after him, and singing her own lines.)

**[Chorus]**  
**I'm awake I'm alive**  
**Now I know what I believe inside**  
**Now it's my time**  
**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**  
**here (right here), right now (right now)**  
**I'll stand my ground and never back down**  
**I know what I believe inside**  
**I'm awake and I'm alive**

(The crowd cheered at the two, and the instrumental part came in. Kid sung again.)

**I'm at war with the world cause I**  
**Ain't never gonna sell my soul**  
**I've already made up my mind**  
**No matter what I can't be bought or sold**

**When my faith is getting weak**  
**And I feel like giving in**  
**You breathe into me again**

(When Maka sung the last verse, she looked at Kid and smiled happily, to say he's helping her happily. The crowd happily obliged to the two, assuming they must be dating.)

**[Chorus]**  
**I'm awake I'm alive**  
**Now I know what I believe inside**  
**Now it's my time**  
**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**  
**here (right here), right now (right now)**  
**I'll stand my ground and never back down**  
**I know what I believe inside**  
**I'm awake and I'm alive**

(Liz strummed her guitar more viciously when the next verses came about, and Maka stomped to the beat, making the crowd follow too.)

**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**

(As Kid finished, he grabbed Maka by the waist and held her close as he sung to her. She blushed and sung back, the two making the audience hold their breaths in excitement.)

**In the dark**  
**I can feel you in my sleep**  
**In your arms I feel you breathe into me**  
**Forever hold this heart that I will give to you**  
**Forever I will live for you**

(There was a pause, and Kid pecked Maka on the lips, Tsubaki smiling slightly and Liz continuing to play, happy for her best friend.)

**[Chorus]**  
**I'm awake I'm alive**  
**Now I know what I believe inside**  
**Now it's my time**  
**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**  
**here (right here), right now (right now)**  
**I'll stand my ground and never back down**  
**I know what I believe inside**  
**I'm awake and I'm alive**

**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**

As the two finished, the crowd applauded and Kid hugged Maka, who was a blushing mess. She hugged back smiling ever so slightly. Tsubaki applauded for the two of them, Liz cheering. Kid backed up and led her to a table, so they can relax. That's when some random teens came to them. "That was so awesome!" Said a female teen with pink hair, another female with black hair next to her. "I knew you two would get together, But Jackqueline over here said otheriwse..." she said and the girl-Jackie- Rolled her eyes. "Well it looked like she was gonna go with Soul..Sorry..." she said exasperated. Maka smiled at the two fans as they continued to bicker until Maka spotted a guy with blonde messy hair and blue eyes.

'That kinda looks like...' as she thought about** him**, the guy looked over and smirked. Maka's eyes widened as she got up and started running away. Soul and Kid both yelled out a "Maka!" at the same time. She didn't look back as she turned at many streets, getting herself lost. Liz looked at where she was looking at, but saw nothing. 'Weird...' Liz thought as Kid and Soul went to search for the girl. Maka sighed as she stopped, and leaned against a wall. "Maybe it wasn't him..." she said aloud to herself. "Oh?" A guy's voice came in, and Maka's eyes widened as she remembered that voice. Right then, she was caged in by the same guy she had seen. "Hello Maka..." he said. Maka shook intensely, and looked up at him. "Hiro!?" she screamed.

* * *

**Sorry for the long ass wait. Love ya kitties!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Not gonna even try to explain why I haven't updated... But here I am again! The weird, crazy PuertoRican has risen again! Anywayyysss! ON with the story!**

* * *

Hiro chuckled lowly at her, looking down at her longingly. "Missed me?" He purred disgustingly. Maka closed her eyes and shook her head angrily. "Ho-How did you find me!" She yelled, but then the male clapped a hand over her mouth, making her eyes shot open. "Need to be quiet like a mouse..." He whispered and in the distance she heard Kid and Soul yelled her name. "And it was easy. All I had to do was watch the music news weekly..." He played with a lock of her hair. She shuddered and sniffled. That's when Soul's and Kid's voices could be heard closer. "You will text me when you get back to your hotel, and not tell anyone that we met up again, or else you'll be sorry..." He said in a ruthless tone as he ran off. Maka knew better than to tell anyone, especially since Hiro beat her and threatened to kill her friends after he found out that she told Liz about how he cheated on her.

Maka wiped her eyes and dusted off her jeans and shirt, fixing her hair as well. Soul was the one that found her first, panting and wiping the sweat off his for head. "Wh-pant-y you ran..?" He couldn't even speak without heaving like a dog walking through Arizona in the middle of Summer. Kid appeared next to him not too long after. "Nothing... I thought I saw a bunny..." Maka expertly lied, and she smiled. Soul and Kid looked at each other, eyebrows furrowed. "Bunnies...in this part of Texas...?" Kid asked. Maka bit her tongue before pretending to fall over, feeling sick. Soul caught her. "Maka...?" He asked. She whined and lolled her head slowly. "I'm tired.. and I think I partied too hard..." She said groggily. Kid knew something was up, but decided not to bring it up as he texted the others about returning back to the hotel.

Soul carried Maka to the girl's room, lying her on the bed. She sighed and rubbed her head. Kid retreated to the boy's room, confused and now thinking about what could've made her act so weirdly. As they waited for the others, Soul brought a cold water bottle from the mini-fridge, handing it to Maka. "So...You and Kid are together..?" He asked, sitting on the bed not too far besides the one Maka was on. Maka's cheeks tinted a dust pink. "No...Yes...? I don't know... I think it was all just for show.." She looked away from Soul's lazy gaze. Soul smirked and made a humming sound of approval.

"Why would you care anyways? You have Blair.." Maka said sternly, as she looked at him again. Soul rubbed his neck, an act of shame that Maka caught along the road trip to Texas. Right when he was going to reply, Blair, Patty, Tsubaki and Liz came in, Blair being a drunk mess and ended up passing out on top of Soul. The three girls hurriedly made their way to Maka, who smiled smugly at them. They started questioning the girl's actions, while Soul sighed and dragged Blair to the bed, putting her there, not bothering to tuck her in or put the blanket over her, as he walked out into his and the guy's own hotel room.

**Time Skip To The Next Day...**

**(Brought to you by the book Five Summers by UNA LaMARCHE)**

Liz woke up to the ruckus of early morning Texas outside the hotel. She stretched and ended up kicking Patty off the bed, who stayed asleep, snoring loudly and hugging her teddy bear close. Liz smiled and walked to the bathroom, but stopped realizing Maka wasn't in the bed with Tsubaki. She looked at the table near the door, and saw that Maka's key card was gone. Liz thought nothing of it, as she went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower water. She closed the door -not locking it- and began stripping, sighing happily as she discarded her clothes.

As she climbed into the shower, the air grew thicker with the steam, and she began thinking of how Patty and herself met with this musical fate.

**_FlashBack:_**

**Liz shook under the bus stop hut, hugging her younger sister tightly to her. She watched as numerous people passed them with their umbrellas, looking their way, but not wanting to get involved. Tears streamed down both the girl's faces, the wind and rain slapping both of their bodies. A young woman walked, but caught the girls, and before she knew it, she was walking to them, kneeling down to look closely at the two girls. She had black hair and golden eyes, her complexion quite pale, and her lips a bright red. Liz opened her eyes and squeaked at the sight of the female staring at the two. She pulled her sister back, not wanting her to harm her sibling. The lady smiled slightly, and got closer. Liz closed her eyes, awaiting a slap or punch to herself. But, when the lady laid her hand on the brunette haired girl, she couldn't help but smirk. Liz grabbed the female's necklace and pushed her down, letting Patty run away. The fell on her bottom, confused yet still feeling a need to help them. Liz didn't know of the female, and didn't care as she kicked her stomach, running away. The female yelped behind her, and Liz heard her sobbing through the rain drops. She made her way to the abandoned house that she and her sister occupied, quickly wrapping her in a blanket. Patty smiled. "We got her good right Sis!" She chirped, and Liz nodded, smiling even though she regretted doing this. But, it was the only way for her and her sister to survive. Their mother had abandoned them about a year ago, and they never met their father. Both were in their early teen ages, but can easily look like younger children. "Tomorrow I'll go to Mifune and ask him to turn it in for cash.." Liz wrapped herself in a blanket as well. Both went to sleep, listening to the rhythm of the mice scattering and the rain pouring. _DripDropScitterScatterDrop._**

**Liz walked through the streets in her somewhat decent clothes. She had a cap on, her hair hidden and face as well. She was looking down when she walked into someone, her cap coming off and arm scraping on the sidewalk as she looked at the person she bumped in to. "I am so sorry!" A female with black hair that was tied tightly, and odd violet eyes apologized, helping her up. Liz snatched her hand away, and picked her cap up. The female bowed her head sadly, and right then, Liz saw the hair clip she had on. It was in a shape of an unrecognizable flower, with diamonds engraved in it. "Not your fault..." Liz said in the sweetest tone she can muster. The female looked up and smiled, and Liz's heart twisted so hard, she winced. Never in her life did she felt so much guilt and sadness. But she pushed it aside, and quickly grabbed the female's arm, falling down as if to look like she was about to faint. The female didn't really have a problem with her weight, as she held her up. "You okay...?" The female asked, a glint of worry being caught in her eyes. Liz whined and slowly got up, shaking her legs purposely. "I don't feel well..." Liz said slowly, before collapsing, swiftly grabbing the female's clip and putting it in her bra, lying on her side. "Oh!" The female helped her up, not knowing her clip was gone. Liz shook her head and slowly backed up. "I think...I'm much better now..." Liz said smiling and thanking the female. The girl nodded and as Liz began walking away, she spoke up.**

**"Is it because you took my hair pin..?"**

* * *

Terrible right? Ehh... Hope its passable! Love you guys!


End file.
